Left Side Pocket
by linsteadloverr
Summary: Could two people be more meant to be? Linstead one-shot. Prompt from Tumblr.
1. The Proposal

**AN: I had some down time this weekend since I go back to school next week and just watching Netflix wasn't doing it for me, so I decided to write. This is based on a prompt I got on tumblr, but once I started writing, it changed direction. Kind of OOC, but it is all of my hopes and dreams for Linstead so I hope you like it. This is probably one of my favorite things I've ever written. Please review!**

Erin had never been so happy; there wasn't a night when she had fallen asleep without a smile on her face. The one person who was able to do that was her partner, Jay Halstead.

They've been dating for 8 months now. Of course, for the first three they just kept to themselves in their own tiny relationship bubble limited to the restraints of their own apartments, but they didn't care. As long as they were together.

They knew all along that Voight finding out was inevitable; it eventually had to happen whether they told him or he would accidently catch them in the act. They kept it professional at work though, nobody really noticed that something had changed between the two of them. They had always been two peas in a pod, spending most of their free time together. They were comfortable around each other and that didn't go unnoticed by Voight, but he was happy for them. Erin needed someone to lean on when she couldn't come to him. He accepted that, and eventually every sign that the partners became more than just partners he just pushed aside because maybe, just maybe they were good for each other.

There was one case that happened five months ago that had really gotten to Erin. It seemed like their typical drug ring bust, but Erin couldn't help but feel the similarities of the case with her past. There was a 16-year old girl, Ava, who was selling drugs to make sure her mother would be able to get a fix every night. She was dependent on one of the heads of the drugpin and she thought she loved him, but he abused her any chance he could.

Once the case was over, Erin sat in the locker room trying to regain her composure but she just couldn't do it and tears spilled out from her eyes nonstop. She felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder and she looked up and saw Jay. "Hey babe. Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down on the bench next to her.

She sighed, "I honestly don't know. It just all felt so real, like I was looking at myself through a mirror all day." Silent tears started to fall slowly down her face. Jay wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know it's okay to feel that way. There's no need in hiding it from me, Erin, I know about most of your past and it doesn't change the way I feel about you. In fact, it makes me like you even more." She smiled up at him.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Erin looked up at Jay and stared deep into his eyes, "I love you, you know that."

Jay smiled at Erin and lightly kissed her forehead, "I love you too." He replied and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

Neither one realized that Voight had come in to check on Erin to see if she was okay. He could see that today was tough on her. He quietly opened the door and saw Erin sitting with her back facing him and her head tucked into Halstead's neck. He was about to leave when he heard her say that she loved him and he said it back and sweetly kissed her. He was enraged at first, but then he realized that their interaction reminded him of himself and Camille. That kind of love was rare and he wouldn't be the one to ruin it.

He called Jay into his office the next day saying that he wanted to know how Erin was doing. Jay told him what happened in the locker room, but left out all of their couply stuff. When he got up to leave, Voight blurted out "I know." Jay turned around and looked at him shocked, but he was able to stutter out, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Voight chuckled, "Yeah you do."

"Well what are you going to do about it, because sir, I'm not leaving her."

"Nothing. I'm assuming it's been going on for a while now, and the truth is I have never seen Erin so happy over the past few months and I'm guessing that's because of you. I didn't ever really acknowledge the change in her attitude, but it all makes sense now. She truly loves you Halstead. I can see it in her eyes and the way she looks at you. Just as long as you don't hurt her and you both keep it professional at work, I will support it."

Jay couldn't make out any other words but a quick "Thanks."

"Now get outta here and get your work done."

Jay walked out of Voight's office with a small smile on his face. Only Erin noticed it. She'd been so nervous when Voight called Jay into his office and she couldn't focus on anything but waiting for that door to open. "What was that all about?"

Jay smiled at her and waited a few seconds before answering, "I'll fill you in later. Don't worry about it." Erin didn't question it and went back to her work.

They decided that they should fill in the rest of the team about their relationship the following weekend at Molly's. Erin was anxious and Jay tried to calm her down by telling her that it was just a normal night at the bar for them, but this time he could finally wrap his arm around her.

The whole team, minus Voight of course, sat at table in the back. They had been joking about the case they had just wrapped up for about an hour. Jay could tell Erin was tense, so he decided to take the initiative, "Uhh, sorry to interrupt the evening a bit, but I have an announcement to make." He quickly glanced at Erin who was staring down at her drink and her foot was tapping against her chair. He looked up and everyone was staring at him. "Um, first of all I just want to let you know that this won't affect work at all. So… Well, Erin and I are together." He grabbed her hand bracing himself for any backlash that could come from his announcement.

"I KNEW IT." Adam yelled, subsequently followed by a slap on the side of the head from Alvin.

"We're happy for you both." Antonio congratulated the couple. Erin smiled up at Jay and he smiled back at her. He placed his arm around Erin's shoulder and the conversation between the team continued like nothing had happened.

Since then, Erin couldn't be more content with her relationship with Jay. Sure they had a few tiffs here and there, but they always got through them and had amazing, scratch that, mind blowing sex after them. Jay always put Erin first and she had never experienced that before. She felt safe. They shared the stories of their pasts together and their hopes for the future, as cheesy as it sounds, but they also kept their flirty banter alive which they both lived for during the long days at work although neither one would admit it.

Their love is a once in a lifetime sort of thing. They were soulmates. They were meant for each other. Voight started it all when he assigned Jay as her partner. Every day since they learned something new about the other. Erin was head over heals in love with him. Jay felt the same about her.

They never talked about the next step, but they both knew that they would be together forever. No matter what obstacle was thrown in their way, they would make it through it. Hell, they got through the constant threats on their lives because of their job and they came out scotch free from Voight's first ultimatum about their relationship. Erin knew the day would eventually come when Jay got down on one knee and poured out his feelings, stumbling once or twice, and she couldn't wait to say yes. She didn't care about a huge proposal or a huge wedding, she just wanted to be officially Mrs. Jay Halstead.

She never thought she would ever think that. She was Erin Lindsay. She didn't think the day would come when she would become _that_ girl. The girl who would take her husbands name willingly without a fight. Who had she become? She was still a bad ass, but she was in love with a hot, strong, and passionate guy, so who could blame her.

It was a crisp Friday night in Chicago, not too warm but warm enough that Erin though she could get away with not wearing a coat. Jay, of course, told her that she would get too cold because she always did, but she was too stubborn to listen. They were walking back to their apartment, formerly Erin's, after dinner at the Purple Pig when Jay could feel Erin shiver under his arm. "Seriously. I told you that you would be cold."

"I'm not cold I don't know what you're talking about." Erin tried to play it off, but she knew it wouldn't work.

Jay smirked. "So you don't want my jacket then? I guess you'll just have to freeze your cute little butt off while I'm warm."

"Shut up." They walked for about another block when Erin couldn't take it anymore. She stopped and cut Jay off from walking any further. "Okay, fine. I'm freezing. You win. Can I pretty please wear your jacket." She looked at Jay with the best pouting face she could muster.

"It's not gonna work." She wouldn't stop looking at him with that face. He sighed, "Babe, you know I can't say no to that face." He started to take off his jacket.

"I know. You've always had a soft spot for me."

"Always have. Always will. You owe me."

"With what?" She gave him a quizzical look. He raised his eyebrow and gave her his signature smirk. "Well that was a given. It's date night, Jay, how could it not end with steamy sex. Now let's hurry up so you don't freeze your cute butt off."

"Wow. I've got a cute butt."

She slapped Jay softly, "Don't let it get to your head."

"Well of you keep complimenting my body then something other than my ego will be growing." Erin started to blush.

"Well we better hurry then."

They reached their door ten minutes later. Erin was fiddling with the keys trying to get the door open. "Any day now. I'm kind of cold here." Jay complained.

"You know next time you could bring two jackets so when I steal one you'll be fine."

"Or you know you could bring your own."

She finally is able to open the door, "You know you love it when I wear your coat."

"Maybe a little." He walks over to the counter to set down his keys and wallet. "Hey can you grab my phone from my left side pocket?" He knew full well that she wasn't going to find a phone.

"Yeah sure." She hangs up the jacket and then started to search the pockets and fished out a small black jewelry box. She gasps, "Jay."

"I was hoping that you would find it when we were walking home, but I guess my plans never really go the way I want them too." He chuckles and walks over to take the box from her hands. "I know we're not really the cheesy couple who makes googly eyes at each others and confesses our love dramatically. Okay maybe a little."

"We are a little cheesy but go on." She could feel tears start to surface.

"Erin Lindsay, yes you are the most stubborn and toughest woman I've ever met, but you are also the most loving and most sensitive person I've ever met. The day we met I knew we were going to have a long future ahead of us. It took us a long time to get to be more than just partners, but I wouldn't change any of that for the world. I could go on and on about they many things that I love about you, but I don't think either of us could stand here for that long without ripping each others clothes off. But you are my soul mate, we fit together perfectly and I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you so, Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?"

A single tear fell down her cheek, "Yes. A million times yes." He lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and kisses her passionately. He pulls away from her, opens the box and reveals his grandmother's ring. "Jay, it's so beautiful." He slips it on that finger and she can't help but stare at it.

"I was so nervous you would say no."

"In what world would I say no. I would've said yes back in the locker room where I first told you that I loved you."

"Well that's good to know." He smiles and holds both sides of her waist gently. "Now I don't want to sound needy or anything, but I would like to take my brand new fiance to the bedroom and show her how happy she just made me."

Erin can't help but feel her cheeks redden. She nodded giving Jay the signal he needed to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder to carry her to their bedroom. He lays her down gently and they make love for hours until they're both so exhausted they can barely move. Erin lays her head on Jay's bare chest and whispers words that have been on her mind since the day she told him she loved him, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides Voight saving me of course."

Jay laughs, "Did you really just bring up Voight when we're laying in bed together. Naked. Talk about a buzzkill."

Erin laughs back and looks up at him , "I just wanted you to know that I love you and nothing will ever change that."

He kisses the top of her head, "I know, I love you too. You're just so fun to mess with that sometimes I can't help it."

"Jay Halstead. You might want to be careful with your next words because what we just did might not happen for a while then."

"Oh sure. You can't resist me though so don't say what you can't do babe."

"Shut up."

"You love me."

"I do. And I will never let you forget it." She moves up to give him a quick peck. And they fall asleep in each others arms just like they will for the rest of their lives.


	2. Valentine's Day

**AN- Well hello! I wasn't planning on make a part two to this, but I love this fic so much I had to add another part. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. I love you all. Enjoy!**

They should feel overwhelmed, but surprisingly they felt calm and at peace. Every last detail was finished with what would be perfection. They just couldn't believe that today would be the day. April 25.

They should be a ball of nerves, but today just felt like any other day. They were already basically married, this just made it official. They both knew for a long time that they would be forever, that they would be each other's epic love that would last a lifetime.

They should be worried that something could go wrong, but they really didn't care about the wedding details. Sure they had spent all of those months planning every little thing, but that was just because Voight had given them freedom to plan the perfect wedding and they wanted to make sure the wedding was perfect for their guests.

They should be stressed that something could go wrong and knowing their jobs they should be, but they weren't. Voight had promised them that nothing would interrupt their day: no Intelligence business, no scorned ex-lovers, and no person who opposes their relationship at all. It would be a serene and effortless day for them.

Their wedding day would be a celebration of their relationship, how it had been indestructible and full of love from the day it had started. Sure their relationship was kind of a whirlwind, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Their love was built on over a year of friendship, but to be honest they wish that had started their love story sooner. They wish they hadn't let Voight get in between them and they could have been together longer. Maybe their relationship would have been different, maybe it would have been better, but none of that mattered anymore.

Today was their day. The day they became Mr. and Mrs. Jay Halstead. Jay and Erin Halstead. April 25 would be their day for the rest of their lives.

Tradition. Jay's family was obsessed with tradition. All Erin and Jay wanted to do was spend their last night before be official in the city of Chicago together, but Jay's family wasn't having it, "It's against tradition. You aren't supposed to sleep in the same bed the night before your wedding". They tried to explain that they weren't traditional people and they could sleep in the same bed without having sex, but Jay's family won and they spent the night sleeping in separate beds. Or at least trying to sleep.

It was around midnight and Erin had been tossing and turning for over an hour until she had enough. She texted the one person who could make her feel better. _Hey. Are you awake? _She set her phone down and took a deep breath and thought there was no way he would answer her until the morning, but about ten seconds later her phone started to go off. Jay. She picked it up and started babbling, "Jay. I'm so sorry if I woke you up. It's just… nevermind. You know what you can go back to sleep. I think…"

"Erin." He cut her off, "I can't sleep. I'm guessing you can't either."

She sighed, "No. I'm not used to sleeping in our bed alone."

"At least you don't have to sleep in your childhood bedroom." He chuckled.

"Why did we ever agree to this? This is our wedding! Can't we make our own decisions!"

"We could at least give them this one thing. I mean we completely cut them out of the whole process. My mom was a little disappointed she couldn't go dress shopping with you."

"Jay. I didn't let anyone go with me. I only let Voight come. Lot of help he was."

"Well I can't wait to see you in your dress tomorrow. You're going look beautiful."

"You don't know that."

"You always look beautiful, babe."

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that to get me into bed tomorrow night."

"You won't be able to resist me in my tux, so it's already a done deal."

"Why am I marrying you again because all you do is annoy the hell out of me." They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Erin broke it, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. But mostly for calling because I really needed to hear your voice."

"I'm here for you any time."

"I never want to spend another night away from you after tonight."

"That's the plan."

"Well. We should probably get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you Er."

"I love you too. Goodnight." She hung up the phone and minutes later fell into a deep sleep dreaming of her knight in shining armour.

The morning of the wedding went by fast, and before they knew it, the wedding party was making their way to their respective places on the altar. On one side stood Jay and next to him Antonio and on the other side stood Nadia waiting for Erin to walk down the aisle.

Music started to play as the doors to the church opened and Erin made her way down the aisle with Voight on her arm. She immediately made eye contact with Jay; he looked like he was about to cry. Erin leaned over to Voight and whispered, "Thanks for this. All of this. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. Hell, I wouldn't be getting married to Jay if it wasn't for you. So thank you for everything."

Voight smiled, "This was all you kid. Camille would be so proud." Before Erin could respond, they had reached the altar and Jay stepped down to meet them. "Don't mess this up Halstead."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir. Thank you."

"I think since we've made it to this point you can call me Hank now." He turned and gave Erin a kiss on her cheek, "It's been a long road kid."

She gave him a vibrant smile, "You can't get rid of me that easily." Voight laughed and made his way to the front row and sat down next to Alvin.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur; they said their vows and put rings on each other's fingers and were declared husband and wife.

Their reception was short and sweet. The wedding party said their respective speeches about their best friends. Of course, Ruzek needed to butt in and say how he called it from the beginning and how he couldn't believe that Jay actually got the girl. Erin sat there cuddled under Jay's arm, a smile never leaving her face. When Voight stood up, Erin felt Jay tense up, "Babe, we're married. He can't say anything now that will ruin us, okay?" She grabbed his hand trying to calm him.

Voight starts, "I guess you could say that I've never been Halstead and Lindsay's number one fan when it came to them being a couple even though I was the one who partnered them up in the first place. I guess part of me was trying to protect the both of them. Nobody would've been able to know for sure that they would be this happy and married none the less. My dream for Erin was that one day she would find someone that will love her unconditionally and protect her even though she thinks she can protect herself, and Halstead, you are that one person. Over the past few months, I have watched them interact with each other at work and outside of work and their relationship reminds me a lot of my marriage to Camille," Voight clears his throat, "It's been hard for me to accept that Erin won't come to me now whenever she has a problem that needs fixing, but I know now that she's in capable hands and she is the happiest I've ever seen her and for that I am forever grateful for you, Halstead." He takes another deep breath, "So, for that I wish you both a future full of love and happiness." Erin stands up to give Hank a long hug and she pulls Jay with her.

"Thanks Hank. This means the world to me." Erin says as tears start to prickle from her eyes.

By the end of the night, Erin and Jay are exhausted as they drive back to their apartment. "So what time do we leave in the morning again?" Jay asked.

"Our flight is at 10 A.M. so we should probably leave the apartment around 7ish. God, I can't wait to go to some place warm after the winter we've had."

Jay smirked, "Me too, but I don't think we'll be leaving the hotel room very often."

Erin started blushing, "Get our money's worth, huh. I think I can deal with that." She sighed, "Today was amazing. I think I can get used to being called Mrs. Halstead."

"Now that we're married though, none of those myths about married couples will be true with us because trust me, I don't think there will ever be a day when sex with you becomes less than mind-blowing."

"That's good to know." Erin laughed and stared at Jay as he drove.

Jay could see in his peripheral vision that Erin was staring at him, "What's up?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He grabbed her hand.

Jay was right, just because they were married didn't mean the sex got more boring, in fact it got better. Like way better. Erin couldn't even understand how it could be possible.

The first two months of marriage were amazing. After they got back from their honeymoon, they returned to their same routine. Nothing had really changed in their relationship.

Fourth of July had just passed and Erin had gotten some sort of stomach bug and had been home laying in bed for just under a week. Jay had stayed home with her the past two days because she seemed to just get worse.

"Jay, can you make me some soup please." She asked as she laid in his arms in their bed.

"Sure." He kissed her on her forehead and made his way to the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, he returned with her soup and a glass of water, "Here you go."

"Thank you." She lightly smiled. She started to take a sip of the soup when she felt her stomach churn again. "Jay. Take it. I can't." She passed on the bowl and ran to the bathroom with Jay right behind her so he could hold her hair. After she spilled what was left in her stomach she stood up so she could brush her teeth. "I can't do this anymore, Jay. Maybe I should go to the doctor."

Jay leaned against the door frame and laughed, "Oh, so now you want to go to the doctor. I wanted to bring you in a few days ago."

"I just want to know what's wrong with me and why I'm getting worse and not better."

Jay sighed. He knew it was a good possibility that it was what he thought it was, but he didn't want to have Erin freak out. They've talked about it a few times, but they thought they would eventually have children, just not now. "Er."

"What?"

"Could you be pregnant?"

Erin sighed, "It's been in the back of my mind, but I didn't really want to think about it, but I guess I should. I mean it's possible. Ever since we've gotten married, we've had sex more often and we've gotten more careless when it comes to protection, it was eventually going to come to this."

Jay walked over to her and hugged her placing his chin on top of her head, "It'll be okay."

"I know I was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon."

"Do you want me to go get a pregnancy test so we will know for sure?"

She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes, "Pretty please. I'll probably take a shower when you're gone."

"Do you want me to pick up anything on my way home?"

"Now that you're asking, pizza sounds amazing." She smiled up to him.

He laughed, "Okay. I'll be back soon." He gave her a light kiss.

It turned out that she was pregnant. They decided to wait until her first trimester was over to tell everybody and when they did, nobody was happier than Voight. He didn't tell anyone but he couldn't wait to pamper the little Halstead.

Jay couldn't wait to be a dad, but part of him was still nervous about bringing a life into their world because of how dangerous it was. He secretly hoped it would be a girl, but would be okay with a boy.

Erin was nervous. She didn't have that great of a role model with her mother. But that didn't mean she wasn't excited. She couldn't wait to see the life that her and Jay made. She hoped that the boy or girl was the perfect combination of them both.

February 13th. Jay and Erin were getting ready for bed when Erin's water broke. They had been preparing the nursery for weeks now, painting it a light green. They had moved to a town home in the outskirts of Chicago because they had decided their apartment wasn't big enough for the three of them. They were ready, at least they hoped they would be.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Erin got settled in and Jay called the Intelligence team. Erin wanted Voight in her room until she went into labor and he happily obliged.

She went into labor around 3 in the morning on Valentine's Day. According to Jay, she cursed like a sailor and almost broke his hand and told him more than once that she was never doing this again, but she knew eventually she would want another child.

She gave birth to a breathtakingly beautiful baby girl. Erin couldn't believe how much she looked like her and Jay. She could tell she had Jay's eyes and Erin's dimples. She was precious.

The new family was moved to a private room and the Intelligence unit was invited in. When they walked in, Erin was holding their baby girl in her arms and Jay was sitting next to them mesmerized by his daughter.

Voight spoke first, "How are my two favorite girls doing?"

Erin looked up, "We're perfect. I'm a little tired, but she's perfect." She looked back down.

Antonio spoke, "She's adorable. What did you guys name her?"

Erin and Jay looked at each other, "Guys, I would like you all to meet Kennedy Rose Halstead." Jay beamed.

"I love it. Now can her grandpa hold her for a little." Hank asked.

"Of course." Erin smiled as she handed her daughter over. She laid back in her bed and snuggled into Jay's chest. "Someone get a picture of this." She laughed.

"Oh trust me, Voight will never live this down." Antonio joked and the whole room filled with laughter.

Jay placed a kiss on top of Erin's head, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the best Valentine's Day gift ever. I love you."

"I love you too." Erin was filled with the most love she's ever felt and she couldn't feel more content with her life. She had the most beautiful daughter and her husband wasn't that hard to look at either. She honestly doesn't know how it could get any better.

**AN- Thanks for reading! Hope you all have an amazing Valentine's Day!**


End file.
